My Story The True Story by The Wicked Queen
by inquisitive me
Summary: So you think you know the true story of Snow White? Well the you're wrong. Read to find out what the Wicked Queen ahs to say about all this...


Hey everyone whose reading this! I had to do this for English so I decided to submit is to see what u guyz all think. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Story – The True Story of Snow White**

**By The Wicked Queen**

I am so sick of being called the Wicked Queen! I am not wicked. I'm obsessive. There's a big difference. My psychological therapist says so. Anyway, you've all been deceived. You see I was set up! Framed by that backstabbing, conniving, traitor: Snow White. I took care of her when her stupid mother died. I made her pretty and likable, if I hadn't come along none of the princes would have looked her way. And look, this is how she repays me, writes this fake story just to make _me _look back. I knew she always hated me.

So, I am going to tell you the real story and set the record straight.

I had just settled in my third marriage and suddenly he announces he had a child. I was shocked at first but pleased to find that he had a daughter. But she really was the most ugly, fat, unbearable, unreasonable girl I had ever met. Swearing at me and playing silly practical jokes. But I am a good and fair person so I decided to give her a make over and teach her some manners.

It was hard work, I didn't know it would be so difficult but I managed. She lost weight (a lot of weight), got a nose job, plastic surgery, now wears make up everyday, actually has a fashion sense and under my tutelage became a sweet, charming, attractive girl. I was very please with my work and I thought I quite fulfilled my title as "fairest in the land."

For many months, everything was peaceful. Although Snow White was starting to get on my nerves. She was just getting to happy and sweet. Singing all the time and throwing flowers everywhere and all those stupid animals following her everywhere.

And then one day I found out that I wasn't the fairest in the land anymore. Can you believe that?! With my beauty, who could beat me? But that Snow White did, I don't know how because she's all-plastic. (By the way, I don't have a magic mirror, that's just one of her tricks to make me look stupid. You can check it out on the internet.) I was stunned, to say the least and angry. All I ever wanted to be was the fairest in the land, that's all. Is that too much to ask?

Well, the days after that were just unbearable! Do you have any idea what it's like to be constantly around some one you know looks better then you? It's terrible. I couldn't take it, so I sent a hunter to permanently silence her. Anyone would have done the same. Okay, so maybe attempted homicide was a bit extreme, but that doesn't make me evil. Does it? Besides, it was that time of the month and I was feeling very cranky. Anyhow, I was a doing a favour for all of mankind. That girl had just become too happy for her own good. I was so sick of all those blue birds flying around _my_ castle leaving their ugly deposits on _my_ windowsill. Who do you think cleaned that up? It wasn't Snow White, I'll tell you that. I **NEVER**, **NOT ONCE**, made her do _any_ chores. She's just like my friends stepdaughter, Cinderella, refuses to let anyone else lift a finger then turns it around to make us look bad. I'm telling you that Cinderella girl should get together with Snow White. Let them fight it out as to who gets to do the work. It's like some kind of or something.

So, Snow White wasn't dead as I had hoped, instead she was happily cleaning and cooking for dwarves. Come on, dwarves and she was still the fairest in the land. I could not believe it. Oh, I didn't attempt to dress up as a hag as she put it. I could never look bad even if I tried and I would never stoop that low, I go one of the maids to do it but she failed me too. But everything was put right nevertheless. Snow White's face started to crack but what can one expect from all that plastic surgery. She was also charged for dwarf molestation. As you can imagine no handsome young prince fell for her, as she wished and I was restored to my rightful place, "fairest in the land" incase you didn't know.

So that is the true story and as you can see, it wasn't my fault that all that happened to Snow White. She's just mad and irritated that I'm prettier then her and always will be, so she lashed out all that anger on that fake book of hers to make me look bad. I have never done anything to her, apart from the attempted homicide, which was a one off thing. Let's just keep that to our selves. But the story worked. I'm destined to go down in fairytale history as the "wicked queen." Now that you know the true story, please help me stop this ugly rumour before it gets out of hand.

Darn! I have to go, cleaning after those wretched dwarfs. I don't know why after all I did nothing as you now know, but what can one expect from a jury of playing cards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did u like it or did u hate it?

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
